It is well-known that the traditional postal system consists of hand-delivered mail in paper format.
The drawbacks often encountered in the traditional modes of handling the postal services are known:                losses of time in the initial correspondence dispatching phases, phases that necessarily require an access to a public premise with a mailbox for letters or a post office;        losses of time in the sender's waiting phases in the post offices;        the time needed for shunting and forwarding the correspondence to the addressees, which may also be subject to substantial delays;        the chances of mislaying the letters in a shunting and forwarding phase;        the chances of a missed observance of the confidentiality of the contents of the letters, due to an improper inspection of their contents.        
Only in the last few decades, thanks to the advent of computer technology, traditional mail is supported by e-mail, both in the form of regular emails, as well as in PEC (Posta Elettronica Certificata).
It is also known that e-mail can be the cause of a variety of issues including spam, that is, receiving large amounts of unwanted and often fraudulent messages.
Another problem associated with this latter one is given by the fact that e-mail can contain viruses or other malware that, especially in the case of low-tech users, can damage files stored in a computer's memory or make it useless.
A further problem is that e-mail communications can be intercepted by malicious hackers with possible loss of sensitive data and lack of privacy.
Especially sophisticated hackers may be able, in some cases, to access encrypted emails with the ensuing problems.
Document WO2015/177819 describes a postal system in which the delivery of the user's mail is performed not in the form of paper documents, but in the form of digital documents.
Such system avails itself of a telematic network spread aver the territory served by the postal services characterized by:                informatics “server” units, each of which is destined for managing the correspondence incoming to and outgoing from the users resident in a certain geographical area of usage;        informatics “router” units, capable of interconnecting various server units;        informatics units known as “internal modules”, each allocated inside the domicile or site of each user and provided with software and hardware for managing the data with:        first memories for the registration of said correspondence files and a data base containing the details of all the users, and a third memory registering a private encryption/decryption key reserved for the user of said memory, while preferably being allocated in a mobile memory support reserved for the same        a software capable of reading and writing said memories and formatting the outgoing correspondence;        
and further characterized by the presence of means capable of transferring to and from the relative server the correspondence outgoing and incoming from and to the mentioned internal module of each user.
This document, while describing a postal system for sending digital documents, describes a connection between an external module and its associated internal modules in terms of USB ports or in terms of a wireless connection.
The document above also does not specify how a file that is downloaded to the external module is then directed to the addressee's correct internal module.
A first technical problem left unsolved by the document above mentioned is the fact that a USB or even a wireless connection between the external module and the internal module is not able to cover large distances such as those required in a block of apartments or of offices distributed over an area of consistent size. A USB cable is generally 2 to 5 meters long at maximum. Additionally, in the case of a wireless connection, known confidentiality problems of downloaded files may arise.
A second problem arises from the installation costs of the described system, which must include a power supply line that is separated from the data line.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device especially designed to offer a new communication tool and a service not yet present on the market for the final customer, namely electronic mail delivered at the domicile (PED).
Another object of the invention is to create an electronic mail service that does not require the use of the Internet.
Another object of the invention is to create a system that can be installable and manageable at the same containing the costs.
Not the least object of the invention is to create a system that solves the aforementioned paper and electronic mail problems.